Like a Glass
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#LibrettoNoUta] Anggaplah aku sebagai manik kaca. Aku memang rapuh namun, rasa cintaku padamu tak akan pernah tergantikan.


**Like a Glass**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tema: Painful Past.**

**Lagu yang dipilih: Gfriend – Glass Bead**

**Interpretasi tema:** **Cinta memang sulit untuk dilupakan. Mungkin hati bisa diibaratkan sebagai manik kaca yang tajam namun, mudah untuk rapuh. Mungkin, hati bisa diibaratkan gelas yang mudah untuk pecah. Namun, tahukah kalian kalau kaca akan sealu keras meskipun sudah pecah berkeping-keping? Tahukah kalian bahwa, kaca akan selalu tajam meskipun sudah dihancurkan oleh baja? Begitu juga dengan hati kita, sesakit apapun mereka menyakiti kita, sesakit apapun orang yang kita cintai ingin menghancurkan kita. Namun, perasaan yang bagai manik kaca itu tak akan bisa berubah. Cinta memang tak dapat tergantikan, seperti manik kaca yang tetap menajam meskipun telah dihancurkan berkeping-keping oleh sebilah besi panas.**

**Sumarry: [#LibrettoNoUta] Anggaplah aku sebagai manik kaca. Aku memang rapuh namun, rasa cintaku padamu tak akan pernah tergantikan.**

* * *

_Aku memang seperti gelas-glas kaca_

_Ku mudah 'tuk merapuh_

_Ku mudah 'tuk menua_

_Namun, ku ingin kau percaya_

_Bahwa rasa ini untukmu_

_Tak akan berubah_

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu pendek tengah terdiam di atas sebuah jembatan. Matanya menatap sungai di bawahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Kenapa sulit baginya untuk melupakan cinta itu? Kepala dan mata _emerald _gadis itu langsung mendongak ke atas. Ia ingin menatap lebih lama langit-langit hitam yang saat ini tengah berubah menjadi bintang.

"Sakura."

Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar ada sebuah suara bariton yang memanggilnya. Ia kenal sekali dengan sang pemilik suara ini. Suara ini, adalah suara orang yang sangat dicintainya dan suara ini adalah suara seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" sapanya dengan nada bertanya.

_Kau tlah berdiri di hadapanku_

_Tatapanmu masih sama _

_Tatapanmu masih membiru seperti dahulu_

_Hanya saja_

_Ku temukan kehangatan dalam tatapan itu_

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan datar namun, penuh sirat akan kesenduan di dalam tatapan itu.

Sakura hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah membencimu."

_Berapa pun menyakitkannya aku_

_Berapa pun tangan ringanmu yang menerjang tubuhku_

_Berapa pun kalimat tajam yang terujam dari bibirmu_

_Aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu_

Sasuke berjalan dan berdiri di samping Sakura, diraihnya tangan Sakura dan digenggamnya lah erat-erat. Mata elangnya menatap Sakura dalam dan Sakura pun juga menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sama mendalamnya. Gadis itu juga merindukan Sasuke dan sangat teramat sangat merindukan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang berada di hadapan Sakura, hanya mampu menatap Sakura dalam keheningan. Ia benar-benar tak mampu untuk berkata apa pun lagi dan hanya angin lah yang mampu memecahkan keheningan antara kedua insan itu.

_Anggap saja aku manik-manik kaca_

_Meski rapuh ku tak akan melayu_

_Begitu juga perasaanku padamu_

_Mungkin aku rapuh dan bodoh karena perasaanku_

_Tapi, aku tetap tak 'kan merubah perasaanku_

"Kenapa kau mau memaafkanku, setelah semua yang telah aku lakukan?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang lirih nan sendu. Tangannya yang terbalut perban, terulur untuk mengelus lembut pipi Sakura yang terlihat memucat dan matanya tampak lirih saat menatap gadis itu seolah ada sirat kesedihan dan penyesalan yang ingin ia tumpahkan dalam bentuk air mata.

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku memang bodoh karena mudah memaafkanmu dan mudah untuk mencintaimu. Namun, itu semua bukan tanpa alasan."

_Anggaplah aku rapuh_

_Karena tlah mudah memaafkanmu_

_Anggaplah aku kaca_

_Yang mudah untuk pecah_

_Namun, percayalah_

_Aku akan selalu kuat hanya untukmu_

Saat ini, Sakura sudah duduk di tepi jembatan dengan kaki yang menggantung. Sementara itu, Sasuke masih berdiri menatapnya dan tak kunjung untuk duduk. Sakura tahu, Sasuke masih merasa sangat bersalah hingga tak mampu untuk berada di sampingnya. Namun, Sakura ingin Sasuke tetap selalu berada di sisinya.

"Duduklah, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke hanya diam dan ekspresinya tetap datar saat mendengar perintah Sakura yang mengajaknya untuk duduk. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa canggung untuk berada di dekat Sakura dan semua kecanggungannya itu ditutupinya dengan datar nan tanpa ekspresi.

_Aku tahu kau meragu_

_Aku tahu kau seakan tak mampu_

_Mempercayai aku yang telah memaafkanmu_

_Tapi, percayalah_

_Aku akan menjadi kaca indah hanya untukmu_

Kini, Sasuke telah duduk di samping Sakura dan mereka berdua tengah melihat langit malam yang mulai memperlihatkan bulan purnama. Malam pertama di musim semi, mungkinkah? Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan dilihatnya Sakura yang masih menunduk sendu.

Ia pun bergerak mendekati Sakura dan mendekapnya hangat. Sakura terbelalak saat ia merasakan dekapan Sasuke yang begitu menghangatkan tubuhnya dari dinginnya malam.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau mau memaafkanku yang telah menyakitimu begitu dalam?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukan Sakura dalam dekapannya.

Sakura menatap bulan purnama dengan mata berkaca, air mata seolah ingin turun dan membasahi pipinya yang bersemu. Ia pun memeluk Sasuke dengan sama eratnya, ia juga ingin seperti Sasuke yang mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya di tengah dinginnya malam.

"Karena aku begitu mencintaimu, perasaanku tak akan berubah meskipun berapa kali rasa sakit itu ingin memaksaku untuk berubah."

_Aku memang manik kaca bening_

_Aku rapuh di tengah kerasku_

_Aku lemah di tengah ketajamanku_

_Namun, kuingin kau percaya_

_Aku selalu mencintaimu_

_Di tengah dinginnya malam_

_Di tengah mencekamnya purnama_

_Di tengah badai yang menerjang deras_

_Aku bersumpah akan selalu mencintaimu_

_Karena kaulah airku_

_Pelindung sang manik kaca_

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
